Getting Colder
|previousepisode = Jurassic Bark |nextepisode = How to Be a Leader }} 'Getting Colder' is the twentieth episode of the first season of ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang encounters an ice monster and gets trapped in a building that's slowly getting colder. They have one hour to get out or they'll freeze. Plot “Wow, this ice cream factory sure is cold,” said a security guard, wandering around. “Not just an ice cream factory, all things ice.” He strolled over to a large door. He opened it and stepped into a small room with ice cream on the walls. He pulled one down and began to eat it. “Yuck, strawberry,” he said, throwing it down. He reached for another one, but a loud noise echoed around, it sounded like a pounding. He stood up and looked around. He shrugged and strolled over to the poster outside of the room. He pulled is aside and found a hidden security camera. “Good, my plan is working,” he said. “All these cameras!” He pressed a button, and security cameras popped out of everywhere. He walked over to another room and found a large bucket of ice. “It’s getting hot in here,” he said. He walked towards it. Suddenly, a creature made of giant blocks of ice popped out. One square one for a head, a larger square for the body, small ones for arms, legs, hands, and feet, and ever small ones for toes and fingers. It was a blue color with two glowing white eyes and a glowing mouth. It climbed out as the security guard backed away! He screamed as it touched him! The lights went out. When they came back on, the ice monster was gone, and the man had been frozen solid! … “Like, we made it gang!” exclaimed Shaggy as they stepped through the doors of an ice cream factory the next day. “The best ice cream factory ever! We won a free tour from the owner!” “Yeah, it rules, because it’s just so good,” said Scooby. Two people walked over. “Hello,” said a man. “I’m Lucas, owner of this establishment!” “And I’m Effie,” said the woman. “The new security guard. The old one got cold… very cold. I’m going to tell you what happened!” Lucas turned on music so Effie’s words could not be heard. He turned it off as soon as she was done talking. “Well,” he said. “That was fun. You should go look at the security cameras!” Effie walked off. “What happened?” asked Fred. “We solve mysteries; we might be able to help.” “Unless it isn’t mystery-related,” said Velma. “Not related to mysteries?” asked Daphne. “Like that’s ever gonna happen.” “Like, that better happen,” said Shaggy. “The human’s right,” said Scooby, nodding. “Well,” said Lucas. “I’m pretty sure we don’t need your help, but, if you really want to know, I guess I have no choice but to tell you! Ever since Lucas’ Ice was opened back in the 1800s. Well, maybe the 1850s. Who knows. Anyway, we were cursed that the ice monster would come to haunt us! Now it really has…” He walked off. “Wait, do we already have a mystery?” asked Velma. “Yeah,” said Fred, “sounds fun.” “We’ll solve it at night!” exclaimed Daphne. “I have a great idea.” “Like, and Scoob and I can eat some ice cream during the case,” said Shaggy. “Hopefully,” said Scooby. Suddenly, a man walked over. “Greetings,” he said. “My name is Peter. I’m from Romania. LOL, so, anyway, I moved here when I was one. OMG, right? So, oh wait. BRB, gotta go check on the phantom.” He ran out. Behind him came another man. “They call me Scottish Jock,” he said. “Because, my name is Jock, and I’m from Scotland. Are you Mystery Inc.? I’m the tour guide.” “Sorry Scottish Jock, but we have go,” said Fred. “Like, what about our tour?” asked Shaggy. “There’s no time,” said Velma. “We’ll make you pay for this,” said Scooby as the gang grabbed them out of the building. They got into the van and found Daphne waiting. “Hey guys,” she said. “I’ve gotta go. Meet you here tonight, three minutes before it closes.” … That night, the gang was standing in front of the building. “Wait, where’s Daphne?” asked Fred. “I don’t know,” said Velma. “Let’s go in. It’s important that we start searching for clues.” “And, like, start eating ice cream,” said Shaggy. “As long as it’s not green apple,” said Scooby. A horrible image of them eating green apple ice cream flashed across the screen. They were transparent and tinted, going off in different directions. “I remember with pain,” said Scooby, looking down and closing his eyes. Shaggy looked down and closed his eyes too. They began to cry. Dramatic music started playing. “Like, it was scary!” exclaimed Shaggy “Not the scariest in my life,” said Scooby. “Nor mine pal,” said Shaggy. “The gremlin was.” “Empty refrigerator for me,” said Scooby. The dramatic music and lightning stopped and it zoomed over to Fred and Velma. “What are they doing?” asked Fred. “Who knows,” said Velma. Suddenly, it began to rain. A cloud was right above them. It was the only cloud with rain. Daphne dressed like a ninja jumped out of it. She tapped the window, opening it, and slipped in. The gang looked at each other. “I don’t even,” began Fred. “Ugh! This is gonna be a difficult night.” “Let’s just go,” said Velma. “Like, time for the tasting,” said Shaggy. “Let’s go,” said Scooby. They walked in. The door closed, and locked. “Okay gang,” announced Fred. “Velma and I will go talk to the security guard. Daphne- oh never mind she’s gone. Shaggy, Scooby, you guys check the rest of the factory.” … Scooby and Shaggy were walking through the factory. They walked into a room with all the ice cream. “Like, here is the ice cream home,” said Shaggy. “My home is any home with food,” said Scooby. They strolled over to a giant tub of ice cream. Scooby and Shaggy grabbed the lid and lifted it up. Daphne popped out of the empty tub and saw them. She dashed over to a shelf, and slowly jumped up them until she reached the celling, at which point she pulled out a shuriken, stuck it into the celling to hold her in place, unscrewed one of the vents, and crawled through. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other, then back at the ice cream. They walked over to the next giant tub and lifted the lid. The ice monster popped out and roared! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Cold fear,” said Scooby. “New one for me.” They both turned around and bolted away. … Fred and Velma were walking into the security guard’s office. Nobody was there. “I don’t see her anywhere,” said Fred. “Here are the cameras,” said Velma. Fred looked at the vent camera. Daphne was there. He facepalmed. “Why is she a ninja?” he asked. “Look,” said Velma, “there’s the temperature control for the entire building. It’s just on average right now.” Suddenly, an icy hand grabbed the level and pulled it to: FREEZING. “Oh no,” said Velma. “We’re trapped in here for the night, and we’ll freeze to death.” “Not unless we can escape,” said Fred. He saw Daphne on one of the security cameras. Suddenly she jumped out of it and ran from the room. Scooby and Shaggy ran in at the same time. “Like, we’re being chased by the ice monster!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Not anymore,” said Scooby. Daphne walked back in and hid in the shadows. “Well, we need to find a way out,” said Velma. “If we can’t get out within a couple of hours, we’ll freeze to death,” explained Fred. “I have a better suggestion,” said Daphne. “Change the temperature control back to normal.” “Like, are you nuts?” asked Shaggy. “It’s in the hardest to reach place.” “Yeah, see the map?” asked Scooby. “I see it,” said Velma. “Why don’t we split up?” asked Fred. “I’ll do the dangerous get to the stuff and fix it, and you guys do the mystery! I love doing the dangerous stuff! Like jumping on roofs and on the wings of a moving plane! It’s something How to be a Leader really taught me.” He ran off. “I will reach it first,” said Daphne, running into a vent. “Like, Scooby and I will look for clues,” said Shaggy. “Umm…” “Elsewhere,” said Scooby. The two buddies left the room and bolted into the freezer. They began to eat ice cream. Smooth jazz music began to play as they began to sample the ice cream. “Like, we’re eating banana ice cream!” sung Shaggy. “We ain’t gonna go and scream!” “It’s so good!” sung Scooby. “I could dig-dig in, but I’ve got other food!” “Like, chocolate is a flavor, that is truly divine,” sung Shaggy. “One minute you eat it, and the next you’ll find,” sung Scooby in his deep voice. “You are in heaven!” “Heaven!” sung Shaggy in a high pitched voice. “Heaven oh on Earth,” sung Scooby. “Now onto vanilla, it’s a flavor that’s bland.” “But I thank it for getting me into this band!” sung Shaggy. “So now we’ve gotten straight to lime,” sung Scooby. “Let’s eat it, just in time,” sung Shaggy. They shoved the ice cream into their mouths. The music suddenly stopped. They spit it out and began to roll on the ground screaming. “Green apple, my one enemy!” cried Shaggy. “You monster!” cried Scooby. … Velma was walking along. Suddenly, it got much colder. She began to shiver as she walked through a door. The security guard, Effie, was there, turned to ice! Velma gasped. “Water scares me just as much as ice,” she said, taking a step back. She stopped by something very cold. Velma slowly turned around and saw the ice monster! It roared loudly and took a step forwards! Velma backed up and ran into another room. Meanwhile, Daphne was crawling along through the building, walking on the celling with her two shuriken. She saw Fred far below, walking through a dangerous path. Daphne continued going. Fred started to look up, and she pulled both shuriken out of the celling and fell onto the ground. Fred looked back down and continued along. He paused. “So, I’m almost ready to enter the coldest part of the factory,” said Fred. “The ice maze. If the temperature is too cold there, then I’m done for.” He continued going. Daphne watched him enter it, they crawled up the walls using the shuriken. She began to crawl around the ice maze, seeing Fred below. … Scooby and Shaggy were in the frozen water bottle room in the factory. They saw water bottles sitting in some ice. “Like, this is what we need to wash down that ice cream,” said Shaggy. “Water, the coldest, best drink,” said Scooby. “Besides coffee.” They grabbed the water bottles and quickly gulped them down. They grabbed more, and only ice came out. “Like, the water is freezing,” said Shaggy. “So am I,” said Scooby. They walked over to the door and tried to open it. “Like, it’s stuck,” said Shaggy. “We’ve only got one hope now,” said Scooby. They both went into the warmest corner of the room and sat there. They didn’t notice the ice monster watching them from the vents. It laughed, and crawled back into them. Meanwhile, Fred was wandering through the ice maze. His nose was beginning to turn a little blue, and he was covered in small bits of ice. He brushed it off and continued walking, when all of a sudden, he slipped. He looked up and only for a moment saw Daphne climbing on the walls. “She’s not the only one who can do that,” said Fred. He pulled out a How to be a Leader Emergency Kit. He pulled out the knifes and began to crawl up the ice. He wasn’t doing as well, but he was doing okay. He continued along, and saw the exit. Fred dropped down, when all of a sudden, the ice monster walked out in front of him. He screamed. … Velma was wandering along through the security office. “C’mon, what’s taking you so long?” she asked. She looked at the cameras, and found Fred and Daphne frozen as ice in the maze. “Oh no, I have to help them. Somehow. She stepped out of the room and walked over to a door. She tried to open it, but only got her hand stuck. She tried to step away, but it stayed stuck! “Like, who is it?” called Shaggy from inside. “Is it the mailman?” asked Scooby. “Shaggy, Scooby!” exclaimed Velma. “Listen, you’re the only ones left. Use the vents! Get through the ice maze and turn the temperature back to normal!” Scooby and Shaggy nodded. They crawled over to the vents, crawled in, and began to move. Ice was starting to form on them. They came out in front of the room. Velma had been turned to ice. They looked at each other and gulped. Scooby pulled out the map. “This will be… very difficult,” said Scooby. They put it down and began to roam around. They quickly reached the ice maze. The two buddies stepped inside, and the ice monster jumped down from nowhere! “Like, run Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. “You telling me?” asked Scooby. The chase scene starts. Scooby is running from the ice monster. He bumps into frozen Daphne, and backs up into frozen Fred. They both crash to the ground and shatter. The ice monster runs up behind him! Scooby screams and scrams. He bolted over to Shaggy. The ice monster jumped down in between them and they ran off in separate directions. Shaggy is running from the ice shovel. He pulls out one of Fred’s knifes and Daphne’s shuriken and slowly cuts out an ice shovel. He digs down and sees the ice monster! It roars, and Shaggy hits it with the shovel before coming back up. The ice freezes before the ice monster can get back up! It pounds on the ice, shattering it, and chases Shaggy. Scooby is running from the ice monster. He begins to slide across the ice in random directions. It shows a review of the maze. Scooby slides by with the ice monster behind him. They slide out of view. The ice monster slides in further down and Scooby closer up. They continue sliding, until they both slide in from opposite ends of the maze. The ice monster roars and Scooby runs! Shaggy is running from the ice monster. He finds some warm soda and opens it. It spills and freezes to the ground. Scooby jumps it as he runs by and slides over to Shaggy. The ice monster does not! He slips on it, screams, and slides out of the maze. The chase scene ends. “Like, that was close,” said Shaggy, “and the ice monster dropped this.” He picked something up and pocketed it. “Shaggy, we’re out,” said Scooby, pointing to the exit. The two buddies walked through. They were now covered in ice, turning blue, and almost unable to move. Shaggy slipped. “Like, I can’t make it Scoob,” said Shaggy. Scooby slowly took his steps towards the lever. Just as he was starting to slip, he reached out and allowed himself to grab the level just as he fell to the ground, switching it back to normal. He slowly got warmer and stood up. He walked over to Shaggy, and the two buddies gave each other a high five. “Like, what’s through this door?” asked Shaggy. “Who knows?” asked Scooby. The two buddies walked over and opened it. They stepped inside and found Fred, Daphne, and Velma tied up. They untied them. “Thanks guys, you saved us and got the temperature back,” said Fred. “That evil ice monster caught us and locked us up back here.” “Yeah, and he took my ninja outfit,” said Daphne, who was back in her regular outfit. “Like, we almost froze out there,” said Shaggy. “A Scoob Sundae and Shagsicle,” confirmed Scooby. “Like, the ice monster did drop this though,” said Shaggy, holding it out. “Is it a clue?” asked Scooby. “E. L. Ice Carver business card,” said Velma. “Guys, this is the clue that solves the mystery!” “It is?” asked Daphne. “It is,” confirmed Fred. “And it is time for my latest plan!” … Scooby and Shaggy were wandering through the factory. “Like, we saved ourselves,” said Shaggy. “Time to call the cops and escape this mess,” said Scooby. “Well said,” said Shaggy. “Thanks Shag,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the ice monster leapt down in front of them and roared! Scooby and Shaggy ran into the walk in freezer. The ice monster followed, and they ran out of the back door. Both doors locked. “Luckily, this walk in freezer has its own temperature control,” said Scooby. “Get ready,” said Shaggy, switching it to the coldest setting. The rest of the gang walked over. They waited, turned the temperature back to normal, and walked in. The ice monster was frozen in the center of the room. Daphne pulled out a hammer and slammed it against the ice, cracking it. “Time to see who’s behind this entire ice monster,” said Fred, tugging off the mask. “Lucas!” “Right,” said Velma. “I thought E. L. stood for Effie at first. Then I remember that Lucas said the company had started in the 1850s. But if it had, he wouldn’t still be alive, then I realized, Lucas was his last name.” “But, like, why?” asked Shaggy. “Well, I wanted to close down my company and become an ice carver,” said Lucas. “But I had signed a contract to keep it open my entire life! So I decided to close it down. I told Effie she didn’t have to do her job tonight when I figured out you’d be coming back, and had time to make her ice sculpture. I tried to get rid of my previous security guard too, by giving him a vacation to Austria. I needed to close this company, and I would have if it weren’t for you cold kids.” “Well, I need some ice cream,” said Shaggy. “Me too,” said Scooby, pulling some out. “Like, great idea Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Yup,” said Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Lucas' Ice Cast and Characters Villains *Ice monster Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *This episode references the green apple ice cream gag in Anger of the Archer. Quotes * Home Media